I should have stayed
by sezza43
Summary: (M&M) Aliens did leave in season 2. When they return, Michael finds something that will forever change his life. Alex didn't die and Tess isn't evil. *COMPLETE*
1. Background info

Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story and any unknown characters in Roswell. Couple: M&M Spoilers: Anything up to season 3 may be mentioned at some point Rating: PG-13 but could get higher Summary: The aliens left instead of staying. Alex didn't die and Tess wasn't evil. When they return Michael learns something that will forever change his life. Authors note: Ok here I am with another fic. There are something's that you should know before reading and that will be brought to your attention in a Background info section I release before chapter 1 so I hope none of you get to confused. Email: sezza43@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
BACKGROUND INFO: (You must read this before you start the fic or you may not understand it.)  
  
In this world Alex didn't die so disregard any of that also the whole Tess being evil thing because in this fic she isn't. Season 3 never happened. The pod squad decided to leave in departure. No one stayed leaving all four humans heartbroken. However the moment where Michael and Maria had sex did happen only Michael never told her he was leaving so when she woke up he was gone. She later found out what had happened from Liz therefore creating the hatred she has for him that you will see later on. When the pod squad do return it is 2 years later. Liz and Alex are still in college, while Maria graduated early with a major in Fashion design. She is now a world- renowned designer and highly sought after. After taking a year off to find his calling, Kyle eventually did the one thing he never thought he'd do. He joined the Roswell Police Academy. Buddha had lead Kyle to being a cop. Kyle no longer preaches Buddha. Jim and Amy got married 1 year ago. Liz still lives in the apartment on top of the Crashdown that she now owns due to her parents early retirement so they moved to Florida. Alex and Kyle both live with Maria in a huge house she bought near the Crashdown. Alex lives there to save money and Kyle lives there to help Maria in her situation, which will be explained later. Liz and Alex cannot wait for the day that there significant others return. Kyle feels nothing of their return, as he didn't really bond with any of them so he held no emotional attachments as he and Tess didn't get too close. Maria doesn't want any of them to come back ever. She has this idea that their lives would be better if they didn't return. She doesn't regret the time that she spent with them while they were here but because of the situation that Michael had left her in she is hoping he never returns. In this fic they were 18 when the aliens left so that makes them all 20 now. It is the year 2004. 


	2. The return

CHAPTER 1 (The return)  
  
"What if they don't want to see us?" a voice was heard coming out of the Granolith.  
  
"Of course they'll want to see us Michael" Max said confidently  
  
"That's easy for you to say Maxwell, Liz probably doesn't hate you"  
  
"Maria won't hate you" Tess said to him.  
  
"Don't be to sure Tess" Michael had been worried the whole way back. How was Maria going to act after what he did?  
  
"Well then maybe you should have told her you were leaving" Isabel said walking past him  
  
"You're never gonna let this go are you Iz?"  
  
"Nope. You should have told her." Isabel told him. She still couldn't believe that he didn't tell her that they were leaving.  
  
"Come on let's just go ok. Think positive. We'll head to the Crashdown maybe we'll be in luck and they'll all still be there" Max suggested  
  
"It's late" Michael said thinking it was a bad idea. He desperately wanted to see Maria but he needed more time.  
  
"I know that Michael but we were always there after closing"  
  
"Times change Maxwell" Michael pointed out.  
  
Isabel turned to him "God Michael, anyone would think that you don't want to see them"  
  
"Of course I want to see them Isabel." Michael yelled  
  
"Then what's with the attitude?"  
  
"I just don't want Maria to hate me," Michael said quietly  
  
Isabel hugged her brother. "Don't worry Michael, I'm sure she's already forgiven you"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Yeah, so come on let's go I'm cold." Michael laughed at Isabel. But something in the back of his mind kept telling him that Maria hated him. That he should have stayed here on earth. He pushed the thought away and headed after the others in the direction of the Crashdown.  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Unky Awif, were momma?"  
  
Alex looked down at the chubby arm tugging on his pant leg. "Momma had to go get something from the office so she'll be back soon ok"  
  
"k" The 18 month old smiled at his Unky Alex then ran off screaming. "Unky Awif say sooooon," he told another 18 month old that also smiled than ran into the back room of the Crashdown almost knocking over Liz who laughed.  
  
"Baby sitting duty?" she asked Alex  
  
"Yeah momma had a problem at the office." Alex explained then smiled when he heard laughter coming from the back.  
  
"God they're just the cutest things ever aren't they?" Liz cooed  
  
"Only when they want something, otherwise there down right little terrors" Alex said then shuddered at the memory of earlier that morning.  
  
************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Alex was a sleep on the couch when he had heard the quiet laughter of one of the children.  
  
"Don't wake him Maffwou"  
  
"I won't" on voice bit back.  
  
Alex opened his eyes to see two smirking toddlers run away laughing. "What are they up to?'  
  
Alex still half asleep walked into the bathroom to wash his face when he looked into the mirror and screamed. Alex stormed into the kitchen not noticing their mother and Kyle in the room. Kyle burst into laughter. It turned out that the two had gotten into their mothers makeup back and decided to have a little fun with a sleeping Alex. Alex looked down at the two in question who had the two most innocent looking faces on.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
****************  
  
"Oh come on Alex, it was funny and anyway like you could ever stay mad at them." Kyle said as he walked in the Crashdown.  
  
"Your not the one who had to spend an hour getting the shit off" Alex whined  
  
"Yeah but I bet you looked pretty" Liz teased.  
  
Alex threw a dishcloth at her. "So where's Ria?" Kyle asked  
  
"Office"  
  
"Mmm, another stuff up probably" Kyle said  
  
They all jumped when they heard a crash coming from the back followed by an "Aunty Wiz"  
  
Liz ran to the back room to access the damage that the two had undoubtedly caused while Alex and Kyle laughed. There laughter was interrupted however by the bell above the door.  
  
"Sorry were closed" Kyle said not looking at the door.  
  
"Even for us?" 


	3. The confusion

AN: Also what I forgot in the BG info: M/T never slept together and Necado is still alive.  
  
CHAPTER 2 (The confusion)  
  
  
  
"Oh my god you guys would not believe what those two have." Liz trailed off as soon as she caught sight of the pod squad. ".Done"  
  
"Hi Liz" Max said quietly.  
  
Liz just stared at him open mouthed then flew into his arms sobbing. "I knew you'd come back. I knew you would" Max held her tightly afraid that if he let her go this would all have been a dream.  
  
"Isabel" Alex whispered before taking a tentative step towards her. When he stood in front of her he crushed her to his body. "Your back."  
  
"Yeah I'm back. And I'm never leaving you again" Isabel cried  
  
"I'll never let you"  
  
Michael and Tess stood back with slight smiles on their faces at the reconciliation the others had been waiting so long for. Kyle just glared at Michael. 'What's he doing here? Why now? She was just starting to get better' Kyle thought as the man in question stepped forward.  
  
"Valenti. Long time no see huh?" Michael joked  
  
"Not long enough" Kyle mumbled quietly to himself. He shook Michael's hand then stepped in front of Tess. "Hey"  
  
"Hey" she said staring into his eyes. "I missed you Kyle"  
  
Kyle didn't say anything choosing to sit back down on a stool. Tess just looked at him longingly wishing he'd have had more of a reaction to there return.  
  
"When did you get back?" Kyle asked them when they were all seated.  
  
"About an hour ago. We just decided to come here first." Max told them  
  
"Why did you come back?" Kyle spit out bitterly  
  
"KYLE" Liz yelled shocked at him. Kyle shrugged but looked to them for an answer.  
  
"We came back because we missed you all. We realised that leaving was the biggest mistake we had made and we came back for your forgiveness." Isabel explained.  
  
Liz and Alex looked at each other then said together "You have ours". All the aliens smiled then looked towards Kyle.  
  
"How 'bout you Kyle?" Tess asked  
  
"It's not our forgiveness that you'll need." Kyle said looking them all in the eye. Liz was about to say something but stopped after realising what he meant. Liz looked at him in understanding and nodded along with Alex. All of the aliens were confused.  
  
"Where's Maria?" Michael spoke for the first time since arriving.  
  
All of the humans shared a look. "She's at her office fixing a problem. She should be here soon," Alex told them. All of a sudden two toddlers came crashing through the back room doors.  
  
"Dive it back"  
  
"No"  
  
"But it's mine"  
  
"No it's not unky Kywe dave it to me."  
  
"Nu ah"  
  
"Ya ah"  
  
"Did not now dive it back Maffwou"  
  
"NO"  
  
"UNKY KYWE"  
  
Everyone jumped at the loud scream that came from the child. "Ok, you two stop this fighting right now. I gave that toy to both of you so share ok?" Kyle told them  
  
They both stopped glaring at each other and smiled at Kyle. "k"  
  
"Good now go back there and play" the two ran off into the backroom satisfied with sharing.  
  
Kyle sighed deeply. How were they going to explain that? All of a sudden Tess laughed. They all turned to look at her strangely.  
  
"Unky Kywe?"  
  
Kyle groaned then glared at Alex. "Yeah they can't say Kyle"  
  
"But it sounded like they were trying to say Kylie" Tess laughed harder  
  
"They were" Alex to joined in.  
  
"Alex was being a dick and called me Kylie one day and that also happened to be the day after the two had decided to start talking so it stuck." Kyle explained once again glaring at Alex.  
  
"Hey, if I get make up you get a chicks name" Alex reasoned. All of the aliens in the room all shared a look of confusion. "Don't worry, long story"  
  
"So who's the mother?" Isabel asked  
  
Alex and Kyle both looked at Liz who had taken a sip of her drink.  
  
"Oh god Liz, your there mother." Max said shocked  
  
Liz spit out her drink all over the table. "What? Oh god no. I'm not there mother," Liz said patting her now pounding heart.  
  
"Oh, well it's just that they looked at you and." Max trailed off  
  
"Well I'm not" Liz assured him  
  
"So who is then?" Michael asked wondering why he felt something when he first saw them.  
  
"I am" 


	4. The question

CHAPTER 3 (The Question)  
  
  
  
Michael turned around and came face to face with the person belonging to the voice. "Maria" He whispered.  
  
Maria looked at Michael and then at the rest of them. She stood at the door with a hand on her hip and a scowl on her face. "What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Isabel and Tess gasped not expecting that kind of response upon there arrival. Max was just plain shocked. He thought that she would have been happy to see them but by the look on her face she was anything but.  
  
The others weren't surprised by her reaction. They had actually expected more. Maria tapped her foot waiting for an answer. "Well?"  
  
Max decided to speak up. "W-Well we decided to return back to all of you" he stuttered  
  
Maria just laughed. "You returned for US? No nu ah. You aliens have done nothing but screw up our lives and all for what? Help to find your home? Well you found it so why come back?" Maria tapped on her chin thinking. "Wait I know. Something up there happened so you decided to come back and use us for help. Because you know what? That's all you ever did. You all used us for your own selfish reasons and your back to do it again. Well you know what? I sure as hell ain't gonna stand for it so you might as well go back to your planet and find someone else to use." Maria looked pointedly at Michael.  
  
Kyle smiled. 'There's the Maria I was expecting'  
  
Before Max could say anything else two screaming toddlers ran into the arms of their mother.  
  
"Momma back see I towd you"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
"Joshy. Matty." Maria said in a stern voice. "What did I tell you about fighting?"  
  
"Dat we better not?" Matty replied looking innocently at his mother.  
  
Maria smiled then kneeled onto the ground. "That's right now give momma a hug."  
  
Both boys fell into their mother's arms and hugged her tightly. "Did not," Joshy whispered to Matty who glared at his twin brother. Maria smiled and hugged them tighter. They may be terrors but they were her terrors.  
  
All of the pod squad stood there with looked of utter surprise etched on their faces. It was beyond any of them how someone could change their attitude so fast. Michael still couldn't grasp the concept of these being her children.  
  
"There yours?" Michael choked out  
  
Maria stood and faced him. "Yeah you got a problem with that?"  
  
"No it's just---"  
  
Maria interrupted him "Just what?" she asked angrily.  
  
Before Michael could reply Liz cut in sensing that her friend needed to calm down or she was going to start blowing up things. "Ok, look guys let's just all sit down ok? We'll all just sit and have a nice long talk" She looked hopefully at Maria who shook her head.  
  
"No. I have to get these two home. I've said all I needed to say. And quite frankly there is nothing that I want to hear from them." Maria held both of her sons' hands and turned towards the door.  
  
"Maria please?" Liz pleaded  
  
Maria stopped but didn't turn. "I'm not stopping any of you from having a pow wow. By all means go a head. I just don't intend on being any part of it." With that she walked out of the café and into her car. Everyone stood there in silence until they heard the motor grow fainter in the distance.  
  
Kyle looked at each of them, his eyes resting on Michael. "You shouldn't have come back" he sighed as he to left the café to go calm down his sister. "You coming Alex?" Alex looked at the aliens apologetically but decided to leave also. He knew why Maria was so angry and if he had to choose sides than he'd always be on hers, because he too on some level blamed them for what happened.  
  
Liz just looked helplessly at the four. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Maria is who Kyle was talking about isn't she. The one we need forgiveness from" Isabel stated more than asked already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah." Liz sighed. She to understood Maria's reaction. It just hurt her to see her friend in so much pain and to have all that anger bottled up. 'Maybe them coming back wasn't the best idea.' She thought to herself. "Look, I'll ring them tomorrow morning and try and convince them to come here and talk. I'm sorry but that's the best I can do for now." Liz told them  
  
"Yeah that's fine Liz. Just do what you can. But it would sure be great if you managed to convince them all." Tess said hoping that she could. She wanted to talk to Kyle alone.  
  
"Alex I'll have no trouble with. Kyle it may take a bit, but don't count on Maria coming." Liz said  
  
"Why? Why is Maria so mad at us?" Michael asked.  
  
Liz turned to him with a look of sheer anger ready to yell at him for being so self centred not to realise but then she had to remind herself that they still have yet to know everything. That they hadn't been here. For a split second she forgot that they had ever left therefore was so angry with Michael for his ignorance. But she did remember and calmed herself down.  
  
"That's not for me to say. You really need to talk to her." Liz said then thought 'You REALLY need to.'  
  
Liz locked the Crashdown after the four had left. They decided to stay in a hotel until they could find a more permanent place. As Michael laid down in his bed the only thought running through his head was 'who's the father?" 


	5. The reason

CHAPTER 4 (The reason)  
  
  
  
Michael, Isabel, Max and Tess all walked into the Crashdown.  
  
"I never got a good look last night but it hasn't changed much has it?" Said Tess.  
  
Max looked around and spotted a familiar figure. "No it hasn't," he said smiling.  
  
Liz caught his eye and walked over to give him a kiss. "What can I get you?" she asked them  
  
"Maria, Alex and Kyle" answered Michael.  
  
Liz sighed and sat down with them. "I got a hold of Kyle this morning and he flat out refused to come so I asked to talk to Alex. He said that he'd try to talk to Kyle about changing his mind."  
  
"What about Maria?" Isabel asked before Michael got a chance to "Well if Alex can convince Kyle than he may have a chance with Maria but don't get your hopes up." Liz told them. In the distance she heard the phone ring and went to answer it.  
  
"I hope Alex can get them to come," said Tess  
  
"I know what you mean," Michael told her then looked up to a smiling Liz.  
  
"There coming" she announced happily. "Alex said that he talked Kyle into it."  
  
"What about Maria? Michael asked  
  
"Well." Liz mumbled something after  
  
"What was that?" Max asked  
  
"I said that Maria doesn't know you guys will be here. She thinks that there coming for breakfast." She sighed. "Look I told you that it wasn't gonna be easy but it's the best we could do"  
  
"Then we can't ask for more" Max smiled up at her.  
  
"Well then I guess you all better head upstairs. I'll make an excuse and get them to come up here." Liz told them before scooting them out of the booth.  
  
As the others went upstairs Michael turned around and whispered thankyou to Liz. She smiled at him and was about to reply but he walked off. 'Typical Michael' she thought as she went back to work. 30 mins later the bell on the door signalled the arrival of Maria, Alex and Kyle.  
  
"Hey Liz" Alex greeted her.  
  
"Hey you guys, um listen can you all come up stairs with me for a second I have to talk to you all about something in private." Liz lied  
  
"Oh god what is it?" Maria asked worryingly  
  
"It's nothing big just kind of important" she told them. 'God I hope this goes ok and that I don't loose Maria as a friend.' She thought.  
  
As Alex and Maria headed for the back room Kyle whispered to Liz "I hope you know what your doing"  
  
"Kyle I know what I'm doing. Maria needs to talk to them" Liz tried to explain  
  
"No, Maria owes them nothing and you know that" Kyle whispered harshly before following the other two.  
  
Liz sighed. On some level she agreed with Kyle. Maria did owe them nothing but even so she needs to talk to them. Even if it is just to yell at them. She needs to let go of the anger that's inside her before she does something crazy.  
  
Liz unlocked her front door and led the others into the living room. "Look Liz what's this." Maria paused as she spotted the aliens. ".About?" Maria shook her head. "Liz? What are THEY doing here?" Maria said as she turned on her best friend.  
  
"Well there just."  
  
"There just what" Maria interrupted her angrily  
  
"Maria we just want to talk to you. Please. Don't get angry with Liz. Will you please just sit down and listen to what we have to say." Max pleaded with her  
  
To everyone's surprise Maria sat on one of the couches and calmly waited "Well?"  
  
Isabel took this opportunity to speak "Ok, well we want you to know that we didn't come back just to use you. We didn't come back to use you at all. We came back because we realised that, that up there wasn't home. This is here, with you guys. We all love you and we want to make things right. We know we screwed up in leaving and we have regretted it ever since. You have to believe us Maria. We came back because you guys are our home."  
  
Maria looked at the girl suspiciously. "Oh, I believe you." She stated earning sigh of relief all round. "I just don't trust or particularly like any of you. So if that was all you had to say then I'm leaving." Maria told them as she stood.  
  
Kyle smirked as the rest gasped. "Maria you don't mean it" said Tess  
  
"Like hell I don't." she spat out bitterly  
  
"Maria just sit back down alright. We are ALL going to talk and we are ALL going to listen to each other." Alex told her. Maria glared at him but sat anyway. "Good. Now, we know why you're here and what you want from us but do you all really expect us to just forgive you straight away?" Alex asked  
  
"No, but we'll work hard to try and get us to." Said Isabel getting a smile off Alex. Just then the phone rang and Liz went to answer it. While she was gone Isabel looked at a photo of the four playing at the park with Maria's kids.  
  
"Do you three live together?" she asked them  
  
Alex answered. "Yeah it's easier that way and Ria had the space."  
  
Isabel nodded. As Liz walked back in the room Michael asked Maria a question. "What are there names? The kids I mean"  
  
Maria looked at him not expecting that question. She walked over to a photo of them. She pointed to a little boy with blond hair and brown eyes "That one's Joshy. His full name is Joshua Kyle," she then pointed to the boy with the brown wild hair and green eyes "And that one's Matty. His full name being Matthew Alexander."  
  
Michael smiled. "Matthew and Joshua Deluca, they fit."  
  
Maria looked at Kyle and Alex before speaking again. "There last names not Deluca."  
  
"What? Michael asked confused  
  
"I gave them their fathers last name" Maria explained  
  
Michael looked at her strangely. "So what is there last name?" 


	6. The helper

AN: River dog didn't die either  
  
CHAPTER 5 (The Helper)  
  
  
  
Michael was shocked into silence. Max and Tess gasped while Isabel had a look on her face as if to say 'I knew it'. Kyle shook his head. He thought that she shouldn't have told him. After what he did he didn't deserve to know, while the words 'There last name is Guerin' played over and over again in Michaels head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Necado stood on the porch of the Deluca/Valenti/Whitman residence and sighed. He had just gotten off the phone to Liz who had informed him that Maria as well as the Royal four were at her apartment having a go at each other. He had hoped that the four hadn't of presented themselves yet but obviously they had. He got into his car and headed for the Crashdown. When Maria learns that he knew the aliens had returned and didn't tell her she was going to hit the roof. 'I should have told her' he scolded himself.  
  
As he drove he started remembering the past two years. He, himself had never really liked humans until he had met Maria.  
  
*******************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
One week after Maria had found out she was pregnant she had found herself at the entrance of the Indian reservation in hopes of finding River dog. She wanted to know how this pregnancy was going to affect her and her baby and if the baby would be alright. She found him and told him of her situation.  
  
Suddenly a voice was heard from behind her. "You're carrying a hybrid?"  
  
Maria turned and answered the voice. "Yes"  
  
Necado came out of the shadow and studied the small girl. He could see why the King's second took a liking to her. She was very attractive but sadness had marred her beautiful features. "The Royal four have gone. What do you plan to do?" he asked her  
  
"What do you mean? I know there gone" she said bitterly "That's why I came here. I need help."  
  
"We could get rid of it" Necado told her.  
  
Maria stood there with a look of shock etched on her face. Then she got mad. She walked straight up to Necado and slapped him. "How dare you even suggest such a thing? I would never even consider getting rid of my child even if Michael is the father." She yelled  
  
Necado looked at her wide-eyed. "You hit me" he said clearly surprised.  
  
"Hello Mr state the obvious" Maria retorted.  
  
"Do you know who I am? I could kill you in a second. How dare you, a human, hit ME?" he seethed.  
  
"I'll do it again if you suggest killing my child again" she said tapping an irritated foot on the ground.  
  
Necado stood there shocked that this human girl would have the guts to talk back to him like that. Behind him River dog stifled a laugh at Necado's obvious shock. Necado turned to glare at him then turned back to look at the girl.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you. And if you even think about hurting my baby I'll kill you" Maria said as a matter of fact.  
  
"Of that I have no doubt" Necado said truthfully. All of a sudden a feeling of respect rushed through him. This girl was snarky, annoying, kooky and irritating beyond belief, but somehow managed to get the human hating alien to give her respect. It was almost like it was impossible to hate the girl. "What kind of help are you after?"  
  
END FLASHBACK ******************************  
  
Necado laughed at the memory. He remembered the look of surprise on Maria's face at his question. Since that day Necado had helped and been there for Maria throughout her pregnancy. He then touched the back of his head suddenly remembering the pain he felt when he informed her she was having twins.  
  
*****************************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Maria"  
  
"What?" Maria asked bored. She was tired and hungry. This was the third time in a row that he had scanned her today and she was getting annoyed.  
  
"Ummmm"  
  
"God, will you spit it out already" she told him  
  
Necado hesitated then braced himself for her reaction. "Your having twins."  
  
Kyle spat out his drink, Alex choked on the chips he was eating and Liz dropped the glass she had been holding. Maria didn't move for a whole minute and Necado was starting to worry. "Maria?"  
  
The next thing he felt was a sharp pain in the back of his head from where she had pushed him onto the floor in her hast to get up. "WHAT??"  
  
END FLASHBACK *****************************  
  
He walked around with a lump on the back of his head for a week. Maria wouldn't let him heal it because for some hormonally explained reason she blamed him, so made him walk around for a week with a lump the size of Kansas as punishment. Every time he thought about it he'd touch the back of his head.  
  
The pregnancy itself went well except for the occasional time when Maria's hormones were off the chart. Those days Alex, Kyle and Liz all just 'happened' to be doing something busy so Necado always was stuck with the scary woman. But with every month that passed he found himself being pulled in by her charm and personality even more. It was impossible not to like the girl. He still remembered the moment he first considered her his 'daughter'. Hell he'd never forget it. It was the best yet worst day of his entire life. He'd never forget what happened that day as long as he lived.  
  
*********************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Maria was in labour and River dog was telling her to push.  
  
"Come on Maria push you can do it" Necado coxed.  
  
"Ohhhhh, I swear to god if Guerin ever comes back I'll kill him" she yelled through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ok Maria I see the head now push" River dog told her. Necado was at his side helping while Kyle was getting his hand crushed with full force by the one in labour. By that stage Alex had fainted and Liz was trying to get him to wake up.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH" Maria screamed as the cries of a baby were heard in the background.  
  
"It's a boy" River dog announced as he handed the child to Eddie to clean up.  
  
Necado smiled and looked over to Maria who looked noticeably weaker than she should be. River dog interrupted his worry by telling her to push again for the second child.  
  
"Ok Maria one more to go now push." He told her. 20 mins later the cries of a second baby boy could be heard.  
  
"Another boy" Necado announced happily. He looked over at Maria and noticed she had her eyes closed.  
  
"Maria?" Kyle said to her quietly. "MARIA" he yelled shaking her a little. "What's wrong with her?" he asked them with tears in his eyes.  
  
River dog looked over her. "She'd dead" he said quietly.  
  
Necado stood abruptly and put one hand on her chest and the other one on her abdomen.  
  
"What are you doing?" asked Kyle  
  
Necado looked him in the eye and said "I consider Maria my daughter and those two" he pointed at the babies "My grandchildren. And no grandchildren of mine are going to grow up without their mother." He said with promise. He concentrated for a while before a soft glow was seen all around them. Suddenly Maria gasped as she took in life once again.  
  
END FLASHBACK *************************  
  
Necado shivered at the memory. It was the first time in his life he had cried. He cried with relief that she was ok. From that moment on they considered each other family. Necado was the father she never had and Maria was the daughter Necado had always wanted.  
  
Since then Necado had been a constant figure in the Deluca home. He helps the boys to control their powers and on occasion baby-sits the little hell beasts. He still remembered the time when they had just started to use there powers and by accident had sent him flying across the room. Another time they had managed to turn his hair pink and his eyebrows purple. It took him 2 hours to undo what they did.  
  
He laughed at the thought of he, out of all aliens, had become so attached that he'd die if anyone took them away from him. They were his family. He had come along way from being the human hating alien to the alien with a human family. He laughed at that as he reached the handle of the entrance to the café. He walked through the doors and up the stairs to the apartment ready to have his 'daughter' yell at him. As her approached the door he heard a very angry voice yell "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" 


	7. The Answer

CHAPTER 6 (The Answer)  
  
  
  
Michael still stood there in silence not believing that they were his. He turned his eyes to a recent photo of the two and noticed how much they did infact look like him. "There mine?" he questioned quietly and looked to Maria who nodded. A sudden burst of anger then shot through Michael. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?" he yelled.  
  
Maria's mouth hung open. 'How dare he' she thought. "Why didn't I tell you?" she asked him sarcastically. "Why didn't I tell you? Oh I don't know Michael. Why don't you take a stab at guessing why I didn't tell you huh? I didn't tell you because YOU WEREN'T HERE," she yelled. "I didn't tell you because you were off on your own planet doing god noes what with who" she huffed. "I didn't tell you because you didn't have the common decency to tell me YOU WERE LEAVING"  
  
During Maria's rant Liz had heard a knock on the door and went to answer it. Tess gasped as Necado entered the apartment.  
  
"Necado?" Max said not believing he was really there  
  
Before Necado could reply Maria cut in. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled.  
  
"Maria" Necado started  
  
"Oh don't you Maria me. I'm sooooo not in the mood right now. I called you last night and all I got was the damn answering machine so I repeat. WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?"  
  
"Well I was---" he was cut off once again  
  
"Oh my god" Maria gasped, "You knew. You knew they were coming back and you didn't tell me. You knew and didn't TELL ME?" Maria screeched angry that he would keep this from her.  
  
Necado tried to explain but was again cut of by the venomous blond. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU"  
  
"You can't believe him? I can't believe YOU" Michael yelled at Maria.  
  
"What?" she turned to him  
  
"You should have told me," he growled.  
  
"Oh yeah when? In the whole 5 mins you've been here?" she asked sarcastically  
  
Necado intersected "Look Maria I know that I should have told you---"  
  
Maria glared at him "Your damn right you should have"  
  
"Look will you just let me get a word in?" he asked  
  
"No, I think what Maria and I were discussing is a little more important don't you think?" Michael asked Necado not happy with being interrupted.  
  
"I think that we all just need to sit down and calmly work things out" Liz intervened as the peacemaker  
  
"SHUT UP" Maria, Michael and Necado all yelled at her.  
  
Liz just sat down in a huff mumbling about angry aliens and the affect they're having on her brain.  
  
Maria turned to Necado ignoring Michael who put his hands in the air in frustration then sat down knowing that he wasn't going to get answers anytime soon. "Why?" she asked quietly.  
  
Necado looked at her apologetically and sighed. "There were two reasons why." He started "One being that I couldn't give you a chance to take off. And don't look at me like that. We both know you would have."  
  
"You still should have told me," Maria said looking at the ground  
  
"Maria" he said walking up to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "Look at me" Maria looked into his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry. I know you're a little mad at me" Maria scoffed "ok, a lot mad but I did it for you. You need to deal with this face to face. If not for you then for your children." He whispered so only she could hear. "They need to know their father"  
  
Maria nodded. He was right. She may hate him but her children have a right to know who he is. She looked at him. "I thought you said there were two reasons"  
  
Necado smiled at that. "Yes well the second was of an entirely selfish nature. I couldn't let my family leave now could I?"  
  
Maria smiled "Guess not"  
  
Necado hugged her. "Forgive me?"  
  
"No" Maria said but smiled. "You can buy me something nice to make up for it"  
  
Necado laughed and hugged her tighter.  
  
Max was confused "Family?"  
  
Necado let go of Maria then asked her "What do they know?"  
  
"Only that Michael's the father," she replied.  
  
"Well we better explain some things then" Necado told her  
  
"Well yeah that'd be nice" Michael exclaimed sarcastically  
  
Maria glared at him and was about to retort when Kyle spoke. "Why should we?" he asked. "They don't deserve an explanation. They left and as far as I'm concerned everything that has happened is there fault." He yelled  
  
"We can't not tell them Kyle" Necado addressed him  
  
"Whatever" Kyle yelled before walking away. Necado looked to Maria who shrugged then followed Kyle and Alex into the kitchen.  
  
Max was still confused. "Family?"  
  
Necado sighed and shook his head. This was going to be a long day.  
  
***************************  
  
Maria and Alex found Kyle in the kitchen trying to fix Liz's broken garbage disposal. The other two could always tell when Kyle was angry because he had this obsession with fixing things.  
  
"Damn thing" they heard him mumble from the floor.  
  
"Kyle stop that and come out of there," Maria demanded  
  
Kyle sighed and stood up. "What?"  
  
"What was all that about in there?" Alex questioned  
  
"What was all that about? Well gee I don't know Alex let's think about it for a second huh. First of all they left. They left and then come back expecting things to be the way they always were. Second Michael doesn't even tell Maria he is leaving then comes back to find that he left her here alone and pregnant and then yells at her for not telling him about it, god who do they think they are? They don't deserve an explanation for what's been going on. They weren't here. They weren't here to see Liz cry all the time. They weren't here to help Maria through the pregnancy, they weren't here to save Maria WHEN SHE DIED." Kyle yelled then fell to the floor trying not to cry.  
  
Maria just lent down and held Kyle in his arms. He was right. They weren't here when they should have been. Alex looked down at them and was thinking along the same lines. When Maria died it was the worst day of his life and it was their entire fault. It was all Michael's fault.  
  
A gasp was heard behind them. "Maria died?"  
  
Alex turned around and came face to face with Isabel. Max and Tess were talking to Necado about the birth of Maria's children while Michael was pacing the room occasionally stopping to look at a photo.  
  
Isabel walked further into the kitchen. "Maria died?" she asked again  
  
Alex turned to look at Kyle and Maria then back to Isabel and nodded. Then he stormed out of the room. After listening to Kyle he realised that he was right. They owed them no explanation. Isabel was confused and looked at the two still on the floor. Kyle glared at her and Isabel took the hint and left.  
  
"You shouldn't have told Michael" Kyle said when she left.  
  
Maria looked at him. "I know you didn't want me to but he is there father, he had a right to know that much."  
  
"Yeah well what kind of father abandons his kids?" Kyle mumbled  
  
Maria looked sad and said quietly "Mine"  
  
Kyle caught her eyes and hugged her tightly. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that"  
  
Maria nodded. "But Michael didn't technically abandon them. He didn't even know he had children" she tried to reason  
  
"Still, he shouldn't have left after sleeping with you. God I just want to kill him. And the fact that he comes in here and yells at you, god." Kyle babbled  
  
Before Maria could say anything else Michael walked in after hearing the end of their conversation. "Kyle's right, I shouldn't have left nor should I have yelled at you."  
  
Kyle got up ready to punch him when Maria stopped him. "Kyle don't"  
  
He looked at her then nodded. "Can I speak to her alone?" Michael asked  
  
"No" Kyle stated.  
  
Michael looked towards Maria. "Please?"  
  
Maria turned to Kyle then nodded and Kyle left but not before warning Michael first. "If you so much as make her cry I swear to god I'll kill you" with that he left. 


	8. The Apology

CHAPTER 7 (The Apology)  
  
  
  
Silence engulfed the kitchen. Maria went to sit on the seats motioning for Michael to do the same. Michael broke the silence. "I'm sorry that I yelled at you. Your right. There's no way that you could have told me. I was just angry I guess. I mean I came here to find out that I have two kids" Michael laughed slightly then stopped at the look on Maria's face.  
  
"How do you think I felt waking up to discover off your best friend that the guy who had just slept with you was on his way to another planet?" Maria asked bitterly.  
  
Michael looked t the table. "I was going to tell you---" he started but Maria interrupted him  
  
"Then why didn't you? Why did I have to find out from Liz who thought that I already knew?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Maria. I know that's not going to fix things---"  
  
"Your damn right it's not. Look Michael, you just can't come back here and expect things to go back to the way they were." Maria said  
  
"I know. Look can I at least explain to you why I didn't tell you I was leaving?" he asked. "Without interruptions I mean"  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
"Ok, when I got to your place that night I had every intention of telling you, then when I gave you those flashes and we kissed I knew that it wasn't the right time. I didn't want to ruin the moment."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me after?" Maria asked quietly  
  
"I was scared. God I wanted to tell you so badly Maria but I just couldn't. When we made love, it was the best moment in my entire life and I was scared of loosing you. I didn't want to leave but I knew I had to."  
  
"Because up there was more important then me" Maria finished  
  
Michael looked at her and grabbed her hands in his. "No, look, that's not it ok. You are and were much more important to me than ever finding home was. You have to understand that I was scared. You're the first person who ever told me that they loved me and it terrified me."  
  
"Why?" Maria asked  
  
"Because I was scared that I wasn't enough. That I wasn't good enough for you, that I'd screw everything up and that it would make you hate me. I was afraid of loosing you Maria, so I thought that I'd leave and when I came back then I would be a better person for you. That I would finally be enough." Michael finished.  
  
Maria stared at him watching as a tear fell from his eyes. She felt sorry for him for a moment but then stopped. She had to be strong, for her kids. She couldn't let him in their lives just to have him walk out on them in the future. "You thought you'd leave and come back, and that I'd just welcome you with open arms?" Maria asked him "Things don't work that way Michael. God, I needed you here. If I were so important to you then you would have stayed or at least have told me you were leaving. You have no idea what I went through Michael. God the pregnancy itself was hard enough." Maria laughed then. "When I found out I was pregnant you wanna know what I did?" she asked him with tears in her eyes. She didn't leave him time to answer instead continued.  
  
"I ran to your apartment. God I was scared but happy you know. I was having your child. I knew you wanted a family and I was finally able to give you one, so I ran to your apartment and opened the door. Without realising I started to tell you. Then I noticed that you weren't saying anything back so I looked up and remembered that you were gone. That was probably the worst moment of my life. Knowing that I had to do it all on my own. Knowing that my child would grow up without a father. Knowing you weren't coming back."  
  
Maria let a tear drop to the floor and looked into Michael's clouded eyes. "I cried for days after that you know. And the hardest thing was having to tell my mother. She kicked me out you know. Good she was so angry. She wanted so much more for me. Thank god for Kyle and Alex though. If they hadn't of been there then god knows what I would have done. Mom finally came around after Jim talked to her and told her you were gone so you couldn't help. She let me move back in and she helped. Then when Necado came into my life he helped to. He was like my saviour. The father I never knew. But you know what Michael? Even with all of them in my life the only person I really needed was you and you weren't there. My children needed there father and you weren't there." Maria started to cry harder.  
  
Michael's heart broke at the sight of his only love cry. He couldn't believe what he had done to her. "God, Maria if I had have known I---" he started  
  
"You would have what Michael? Stayed." Maria scoffed "Yeah right. The only thing you ever cared about was finding home. Well Michael you found it so why did you come back?"  
  
Michael walked towards her. "Your right. I did want to find home and I did find it. But up there wasn't home. I realise that now. The moment I stepped foot into the granolith I realised that but it was too late. I asked to be able to leave but the door wouldn't open so I had to go. I realised that here with you was my home Maria. You have to believe me. I didn't want to leave."  
  
"I died you know" Maria told him.  
  
Michael looked up to her in shock. "What?"  
  
"I died. The day I gave birth to the twins I died. After the first one was born I remember feeling really tired but River dog kept telling me I had to push so the other one could come into the world so I did but after the second was born I remember falling asleep. The next thing I knew I was in this dream zone holding two babies in my arms with you sitting beside me telling me you'd never leave us. God it seemed so real. Then I remembered seeing a golden glow and suddenly I was brought back. Necado had healed me." Maria dry laughed and looked at Michael. "You would think that a person would be happy to have a second chance at life wouldn't you. But believe it or not with that first breath I cursed Necado for bringing me back. I didn't want to be a single mom like my mother. I wanted more for my children." Maria sniffed. "But when River dog put those two in my arms all of those thought just left my head. I suddenly realised that I wanted to live. I wanted to see them walk their first steps, to say their first word. To know who there mother was."  
  
Maria picked up a photo of her, Liz and the kids and smiled. "They looked so tiny" she said as she fingered the photo lightly. "I was so happy at that moment. Nothing seemed as important anymore. Not my shitty life or my hatred towards you." Michael winced at that. "All that mattered where Matthew and Joshy. So I made a promise to myself and to them then. Do you wanna know what it was?" Maria asked. "I promised them that I'd never let anyone or anything hurt them as long as I lived. And I intend on keeping that promise." Maria looked him dead in the eye when she said that last part. "Know that you know there yours what do you want?"  
  
Michael couldn't believe it. After what she had told him he just wanted to die. She was right. He should have been here to help. If he were here then maybe she wouldn't have died. Michael just looked at her at that last statement. "What? Well I'd like to see them" Michael told her  
  
Maria sighed. "I don't know if that's such a good idea"  
  
Michael was confused. "What? Why?"  
  
"I told you that I wasn't going to let my kids get hurt and I meant it. How do I know that you won't leave again? I will not let those kids get attached to you only to have you abandon them. I love my children way to much to put then through that." Maria told him and meant every word. "I mean it Michael. If you want to see them then I need to know that you will always be there for them, that you will be the father that they need. That you won't leave."  
  
Michael walked up to her and took her face in his hands. "I won't leave. Ever. When we got the option to come back on of the stipulations was that we could never return. And I have no intention of anyway. I told you Maria. My home is here with you. With those kids. I'm not leaving nor will I ever. I promise."  
  
Maria took his hands away. "I know I shouldn't and Kyle would probably kill me for it but I believe you. I believe that you won't leave, that you won't abandon them. But know this Michael, just because you will be in my children's life doesn't mean that you will have any part in mine. I got over you a long time ago. Don't expect anything from me because I have nothing to give."  
  
Michael nodded. He knew it wasn't going to be easy and while he nodded and agreed now it didn't mean that he wouldn't try. He was going to get her back if it was the last thing he did. He loved Maria and knew that there was no one else out there for him. He just had to convince her of that.  
  
"Good." Maria replied.  
  
"Where are they? Do they know about me?" Michael asked  
  
"There at my mothers and no, they don't but when my mother drops them off at my place later I'll tell them." Maria told him. Michael nodded.  
  
Liz suddenly appeared in the room. "Hey um your mom called and asked if the kids could stay with her tonight and Kyle said it was ok."  
  
Maria glanced at Michael then nodded at Liz. "Well then I guess they find out tomorrow. Do you think you can wait that long?"  
  
"I've waited this long" he replied  
  
Liz looked at the two. "Wait you gonna tell them Michael's there father?" she asked not believing that Maria would let Michael near her kids.  
  
Maria understood Liz's unspoken thoughts. "Yeah we talked and I decided that they should now. I'm telling them tomorrow."  
  
Liz nodded. She thought from the start that Michael should know but then thought of something. "Kyle's gonna be pissed"  
  
"I know but it's not up to him" Maria said. Next a loud crash was heard from the living room and Maria, Liz and Michael all ran to see what it was.  
  
They ran into the room to find Alex on his back with his eyes closed and Isabel trying franticly to wake him up.  
  
"What happened?" Asked Maria  
  
Kyle smiled. "Necado was just giving Max and Tess the graphic details of the twins birth and unky Awif here fainted." Kyle said using the twins name for him.  
  
Maria and Liz laughed. Isabel looked up in question. Liz filled her in. "Alex did the same thing when she was in labour. He saw the head of the first one come out and fainted. Every time someone mentions any sort of description of the birth he faints. It's the blood. He's not that good with seeing it."  
  
While the others laughed Michael stayed silent. He had missed out so much and was now paying for it. Maria hated him, his kids didn't know who he is and he's missed their entire lives to date. Liz looked up at him as if to sense what he was thinking. "Don't worry, you get to know them now and that's what counts." Michael smiled at her then realised she was right. He was going to make it up to each and every one of them. That was a promise. 


	9. The Warning

CHAPTER 8 (The Warning)  
  
  
  
Kyle walked over to Maria and pulled her away from the others. "Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm good. Look Kyle there's something I should tell you." She told him.  
  
"Well what is it? Is Michael gonna leave and never come back coz, that'd be great you know" Kyle said.  
  
Maria laughed at him. But as soon as he said that Maria knew he was not going to take what she had to tell him well. "Kyle."  
  
******************  
  
"So that's why I'm here" Finished Necado. He was just telling the aliens why he was so attuned with Maria.  
  
"So Maria came to you for help and after telling her that you could get rid of it you decided to help." Michael asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You told her you would get rid of it" Michael asked again.  
  
"Yes" Necado answered honestly. He saw the look of pure rage on Michael's face and decided to explain that part a little better. "Look Michael, that was at the time where I hated all humans. The thought of a hybrid was just out of the question but when she slapped me and oh so gracefully told me off I realised I couldn't do it. It's in the past anyway and I have come a long way since then and would never ever think of hurting those children or anyone here, so you can stop looking at me that way"  
  
Michael just grunted.  
  
"So where does the whole 'Family' thing come from? When did that start?" Max asked  
  
Necado glanced at Alex and Liz before continuing. "When Maria was giving birth she became very weak and after the second one was born she, well she died."  
  
Tess and Max sat there shocked. Michael just put his head in his hands remembering what Maria had told him. He felt so guilty. Isabel just wanted to know what happened.  
  
"When River dog announced it, it felt like someone had ripped my heart out. I felt like I had lost my daughter. That was the moment when I considered her family. So then I just thought that I couldn't lose her and neither could those children. They needed there mother so I healed her. You have no idea how happy I was when she took that first breath." Necado smiled at the memory. "It was like someone had just given me back my life."  
  
Alex started laughing all of a sudden and the others except Liz looked at him strangely. Just then it occurred to Necado what he was laughing about. He knew Alex was going to tell them so he hid his head in embarrassment.  
  
"What?" Asked Max when Alex finally stopped.  
  
"Ok, when Maria woke up you should have seen him. Hell yeah he was happy, he even, "Alex stopped to laugh some more.  
  
"He even what?" Tess asked waiting in suspense  
  
Liz finished because it had became apparent that Alex couldn't due to his fit of laughter. "Necado did a happy dance. You know like the one off that movie Basketball."  
  
The others all stared at him with open mouths before bursting into laughter. There laughter immediately stopped when they heard Kyle yell "LIKE HELL YOU ARE"  
  
****************  
  
"What is it Ria?" Kyle asked her  
  
"Well, you see the thing is---" she stopped again  
  
"The thing is what?" Kyle asked getting impatient.  
  
"I'mgoingtotellthekidsthatMichael'stherefather" she said quickly in one breath  
  
Kyle just looked at her. "Come again?"  
  
Maria sighed. "I have decided, after talking with Michael, to tell the kids that he is their father." She said slower this time.  
  
Kyle stood there in silence processing what she had just said. He looked at her before yelling "LIKE HELL YOU ARE"  
  
Maria stood there open mouthed. "Excuse me"  
  
"You are not telling them anything and that's final." Kyle told her in his 'what I say goes' tone.  
  
The others all looked over to where Kyle had yelled. "What isn't she telling who?" Alex asked.  
  
Kyle walked over to them and said "Maria wants to tell the kids that Michael's their father" Kyle sneered when he said Michael's name.  
  
Alex turned to address Maria. "Maria?"  
  
Maria glared at Kyle. "Yes Alex it's true."  
  
Alex stood. "LIKE HELL YOU ARE"  
  
Maria couldn't believe it. She knew that they'd take it bad but she didn't realise that they'd down right refuse to let her. "Yeah well you have no say in the matter. I'm going to tell them tomorrow."  
  
Kyle glared at Michael before speaking to her. "Maria, he's just going to leave again. I know it, you know it and if you tell those kids they'll know it. Remember when your father left you. How hard you took it. Do you want your kids to go through that?" he asked. He didn't really want to bring up the memory as he knew how much that experience had hurt her but he had to make her see.  
  
Alex continued. "Kyle's right. You shouldn't tell them Maria. They'll just get hurt. Do you want that to happen" Maria shook her head. Her eyes filling with tears at the memory of the pain she suffered. There was no way in hell she was putting her babies through that.  
  
Michael could tell that they were getting through to her. He had to make them see that he was in this for the long run. That there is no way in hell he was going to leave them. "LOOK" he yelled getting everyone's attention. "Contrary to your beliefs I have no intention of going anywhere. I know that you all think that I'll leave; hell I've done it before right? But this time I mean it when I say that there's no more running. I'm not leaving. Ever. Here is my home, I learnt that when I stepped foot in the granolith. I even told Maria this and the others can vouch for me. I didn't want to leave. I told them that Maria was my home and that I wanted to stay but the doors wouldn't open. I was stuck. So I spent the rest of my time up there trying to find a way back here and then I found it and now that I am back I have no intention whatsoever of leaving. Maria and those kids are my home and I'll never leave them."  
  
Liz listened carefully to every word he said and noticed all the real raw emotion he put into everything he said. "I believe him," she said quietly earning her glares from Kyle. "Look, I know what he did was wrong and truthfully it's going to take sometime to forgive, I mean my best friend died and went through so much, so don't think that I forgive him because I don't. I just believe that he's telling the truth. He won't leave. He love's Maria too much."  
  
"He was telling the truth about trying to get out." Isabel added. "He did tell us he wanted to stay but the doors wouldn't open."  
  
Alex looked at a photo of Matthew and Josh then at Michael before agreeing with Liz. "Me too. I think he means it. You should tell them. They need to know who their father is."  
  
Michael smiled at him and silently thanked him. Kyle couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Oh my god do not tell me that you actually believed that crap. Yeah sure he may have realised that this was home, but the point is that he realised it to late. Maria he is going to leave you. I'm only telling you this to save yourself from future heartache. I can't bear to see you go through what you did when he left the first time. I care about you to much."  
  
Maria let a tear fall from her eye. "Kyle, I know you do. But don't think for one second that I have forgiven him for anything because I haven't, I mean I'm not going to let him back into my life but my children need him in there's. I know it was hard when my father left but I believe Michael when he says he won't. I also remember how hard it was to grow up with out a father Kyle. I don't want my kids to go through that. You remember what it was like growing up without a mother. It's the same for them. They need him Kyle. Please understand that. At least understand it for me." Maria let out a sob. "Please Kyle I don't want to fight with you. I believe him when he says he won't leave, and you know that I won't ever let my babies get hurt. Please Kyle"  
  
Kyle stopped her from continuing and hugged her. "Shhh, it' alright I understand. I just don't want them to get hurt either, but if you believe then so do I."  
  
Maria lifted her head off his chest. "Thankyou" she said before hugging him again.  
  
Kyle kissed the top of her head. He couldn't believe that he was giving in, but he hated to see Maria cry. He was doing this for her. He turned to Michel with a look that said 'You'd better listen because I mean every word'. And he did. "If you ever leave or hurt Maria and those kids then I will kill you. And if I can't then will not hesitate in letting it slip to the FBI of your whereabouts. I mean it Guerin. I'd get everyone in this room to move elsewhere then let the FBI know that you're here and then I'd feel absolutely nothing but happiness when I see your body put in the back of one of there vans ready to be taken to be tested on. And don't test me on this because I am deadly serious."  
  
The others all gasped at the tone of his voice. Maria just hugged him tighter to try to calm him down. She knew he was serious. And so did Michael. "I don't doubt that. But you wouldn't have to contact them because I'd do it myself. A Life without Maria and those kids wouldn't be worth living anyway. I know you don't believe me Kyle and I'm ok with that, but I'm not lying. I'm not going anywhere ever. This is my home. Maria is my home."  
  
"To believe it I'll have to see it," Kyle told him  
  
Michael nodded. "Don't worry you will."  
  
The room was silent as everyone was mulling over what had been said in the last few hours. 


	10. The Argument

CHAPTER 9 (The Argument)  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hey where are you guys staying?" asked Alex  
  
"Umm, a hotel on the border why?" answered Max.  
  
Alex looked at Maria and as if sensing what he was about to ask she got up and started pacing. "No. No, no, no, no, no. Alex don't even."  
  
Kyle glanced between the two and then realised what they where on about. "Hell no. I may have agreed to let Maria tell Matty, and Josh but not this."  
  
Alex sighed. "Come on guys---" Isabel interrupted him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked confused  
  
Alex turned and looked at Maria pleadingly. Maria was about to crumble as she couldn't say no to that face until Kyle stepped in. "Oh no you don't. Maria look away from the face. Look. Away. From. The. Face." Maria glanced at Kyle and Alex then made a sad little whimper.  
  
"Alex if you don't stop with the face so help me god---" Kyle warned  
  
Maria stood up and started to pace again. "No Alex. No. I mean it no. They can't. No. No. No. No. No. No."  
  
"Maria think about it ok, they don't have money and well, you have the room." Alex reasoned  
  
Necado finally clued into their conversation. "Maria, Kyle I have to agree with Alex. Come on what's the harm?"  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Isabel yelled.  
  
"Isabel honey be quiet I'm trying to talk to Maria." Alex told her. Isabel crossed her arms in a huff.  
  
"Alex---" Maria started  
  
"Maria please"  
  
"Ask Kyle" She told him  
  
"Kyle?" he waited  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on"  
  
"I'll only agree to it if Maria says yes"  
  
"Maria?"  
  
"I'll only agree if Kyle says yes"  
  
Alex groaned. This could go on for ages. It has before.  
  
*******************  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
Alex was playing with Matty and Josh and wanted to take them to the park so he decided to ask Maria. "Maria can I-"  
  
Maria stopped him "Whatever it is ask Kyle I'm busy"  
  
"Fine." He walked outside to where Kyle was trying to fix the fence. He had, had a bad day at work. "Kyle, Maria said----"  
  
Kyle stopped him. "Whatever it is ask Ria, I'm busy."  
  
"But she said-"  
  
"No Alex ask Maria" Alex groaned but went anyway.  
  
"Maria can I take the kids to the park?"  
  
"Alex I told you I'm busy. I made Kyle in charge of the kids so if he says it's alright then yes." Maria told him  
  
Back outside, "Kyle can I take the kids to the park?"  
  
"I don't know, ask Maria there her kids"  
  
"Yeah but she said there in your care while she's working." Alex informed him.  
  
"Whatever, if Maria says it's fine then it is"  
  
Inside, "Maria can I take the kids to the park?"  
  
"Didn't I say ask Kyle?" Maria asked  
  
"Yeah but---"  
  
"No buts I'm busy Alex so ask Kyle"  
  
Outside, "Kyle I'm taking the kids to the park."  
  
"What did Ria say?"  
  
"She said to ask you"  
  
"Yeah well you better see if it's alright with her first."  
  
Alex growled and went back inside to sit with the kids. "That's it. Sorry guys but we stay here. Your mommy and Kyle are too confusing. Lets watch TV."  
  
The two on the floor just drooled. What did you expect? They where only 6 months old.  
  
Just then both Kyle and Maria entered the room obviously taking a break. "Alex honey why are you watching TV? Take the kids to the park or something." Maria said  
  
Alex sat there with his mouth open. "Yeah Alex, you can't just watch TV on a day like this." Kyle told him before the two disappeared into the kitchen.  
  
Alex then walked over to a near by wall and started hitting his head. He repeated the phrase kill me now while the two on the floor just laughed before turning his pants pink.  
  
END FLASHBACK ************************  
  
"Look you two I am not doing this again. 'Ask Maria' 'no Ask Kyle' 'Ask Maria' the last time I did this with you to is caused me a minor concussion." Alex yelled  
  
"Well you shouldn't have been hitting your head against a wall," Maria pointed out.  
  
"Maria" he growled.  
  
"Alex" she said in the same tone. "Look fine whatever. But only until they can find jobs and go elsewhere ok" Maria gave in.  
  
Kyle sat down defeated. "I cannot believe you just gave in," he told her  
  
"Yeah well I'm only stopping Alex from inflicting further injury upon himself." Maria told him and Kyle nodded agreeing.  
  
"Alex. WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Isabel yelled fed up with him ignoring her.  
  
"Isabel there's no need to yell I'm sitting right next to you" Isabel just rolled her eyes before groaning. Alex continued. "Well since you guys don't have money how would you like to stay with us? I mean we have the rooms and everything. At least until you can get jobs and look for a place to live on your own."  
  
Max, Tess, Isabel and Michael all looked at each other then at Maria. "Only if it's ok," asked Michael.  
  
Maria glanced at Alex again. "I cannot believe I'm doing this but yeah it's fine"  
  
"Thank you Maria. We know we are not you favourite people but thankyou," Tess said to her.  
  
"Like I said, I'm doing this for Alex." Maria said before answering her phone that had rang.  
  
"Well, Maria and Kyle can go home and I'll go with them to the hotel and bring hem back to our place." Alex told Kyle who just grunted his annoyance of the situation.  
  
Maria walked back over to the group. "That was mom, her and Jim had something come up so they can't take Matty and Joshy tonight."  
  
Michael looked up. "So we can tell them tonight?" he asked hopefully.  
  
"No I don't think it's a good idea for them to be at home tonight. I mean with you guys moving in it may all be a bit much for them." She sighed.  
  
"I'll take them and then I'll bring them over in the morning." Necado offered.  
  
"Are you sure, I mean after last time I didn't think you would want to baby- sit again."  
  
"What happened last time?" asked Michael  
  
Alex started laughing. "The two tykes thought it would be fun to melt all of his furniture and turn it all into other things. His couch ended up being 7 toy trucks."  
  
"Are you sure because you don't have to" Maria asked Necado  
  
"Nah I want to. I'll just keep them away from my couch. I'll go and pick them up and then bring them round in the morning."  
  
"Wait they have powers?" Max asked  
  
"Yes, I mean Michael is there father." Maria said  
  
"Oh yeah sorry, forgot for a second" Max said shyly.  
  
"Wait don't you think we should tell them---" Alex was cut off by Maria's elbow in his gut  
  
"Tell us what?" Tess asked  
  
Maria looked to Necado. "Should we tell them?" she asked  
  
"I guess. They'll find out sooner or later," he answered.  
  
"Tell us what?" Michael asked this time not having a good feeling about where this was heading.  
  
Maria looked to the ground before answering. 


	11. The other thing

CHAPTER 10 (The other thing)  
  
  
  
"I'm part alien" Maria held her breath awaiting their reaction.  
  
"What?" Michael asked unsure of whether or not he heard correctly. 'She didn't just say she was---'  
  
"I'm part alien," she repeated  
  
"How" Max asked, still not believing.  
  
"I'll answer" Necado cut in before Maria could. "While she was pregnant she sort of had an accident."  
  
"What do you mean by accident?" Michael asked slowly  
  
"Well."  
  
******************** FLASHBACK  
  
Maria was 7 months pregnant and as big as a house. Or so she thought. Her back hurt, her feet were swollen and she couldn't see anything besides her belly in front of her. Kyle was watching TV and Maria waddled over to join him not noticing the football he had left lying on the ground. The next thing she knew is that she was on the floor clutching her stomach in pain while Kyle was hovering over her.  
  
"Oh god Maria, I'm so sorry"  
  
"It hurts Kyle, oh god it hurt's" she cried  
  
"Oh Jesus Maria, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry" he kept repeating over and over again. If anything happened to the babies it would be his fault. He wouldn't be able to live with himself.  
  
Necado and Alex came running inside hearing Maria's screams. "What's wrong?" Alex asked  
  
"Oh god, she was walking and, and the ball but now, but the floor, and, and my fault" Kyle sputtered out making no sense to Alex at all.  
  
Necado was by Maria's side, "Sweetie tell me where it hurts"  
  
"The babies, save the babies" Maria cried. All of a sudden a glow was produced from inside Maria's stomach. Necado watched in fascination as two tiny handprints formed on her abdomen creating a white and blue light then in a matter of seconds it was over. "It stopped" Maria said in wonder. "The pain, it stopped"  
  
Necado, Alex and Kyle were all in shock. "What the hell was that?" asked Alex.  
  
"I think the babies healed their momma," Necado said in amazement.  
  
"Maria I'm so sorry, I'll understand if you hate me forever" Kyle cried  
  
"It's ok Kyle. I don't hate you." She smiled at him then hugged him. He was relieved, but that moment had sparked the protectiveness in Kyle and he vowed that he would protect her and those children at any cost.  
  
Maria looked down at her stomach where traces of two tiny silver handprints lay. She touched them and a weird tingle flew up her arms. Suddenly the once brown shirt Necado was wearing had turned Red. Necado went wide eyed and looked down to where Maria's hand was holding his shirt and watched as it glowed while his shirt changed.  
  
"Ok now that's messed up" Alex commented  
  
"Necado?" Maria whispered  
  
"Maria now don't freak out or anything but I think that when they healed you they may have given you some of their powers by mistake." Necado winced awaiting the pain she would no doubly inflict upon him.  
  
Maria nodded then did something unexpected. She cried. Necado looked worried while Alex shook his head. "Hormones" he muttered as he went to grab a box of tissues. She was going to be crying for a while.  
  
END FLASHBACK ****************************  
  
"Oh my god" Isabel gasped. "And you've had powers ever since?"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yeah but they kind of grew since then. Back when I first got them all I was able to do was change the molecular structure of things but then When Necado healed me after I died they kind of got stronger."  
  
"Stronger how?" Max asked  
  
"I can do more now" Maria responded  
  
"Like what?" Max wanted to know.  
  
Alex answered for her. "Oh you know, force fields when she's mad, blow's up things when she's pissed, go dream hopping when she's board, mind warp when she's getting revenge on us, you know those sort of things."  
  
Maria glared at him. "Not all the time"  
  
Kyle scoffed. "Just about"  
  
Tess was shocked. "You can do all that?"  
  
Mara sighed. "Yep. But I don't mind it. Kind of comes in handy when you have twins like mine."  
  
"Yeah the spawns of Satan" Alex mumbled  
  
Maria hit him upside the head while Kyle and Necado laughed remembering when Alex had first mentioned that.  
  
************************* FLASHBACK  
  
Maria was 9 months pregnant and unbelievably hormonal. If you even stepped on foot out of place she'd go off.  
  
Alex, Kyle and Necado where in the kitchen discussing her moods. "I don't know how much more of this I can take. She went off at me this morning for putting the bread in the toaster the wrong way" Alex said  
  
"I know, I got it this afternoon after I dared to even think about changing the channel. I mean all I did was look at the damn remote." Kyle shook his head.  
  
"Yeah well I was just yelled at for sitting on the couch. She said that I made too much noise while I was doing it and that I had to go away and was not permitted to ever sit on one again" Necado said half amused  
  
"Wow that's harsh" Kyle said clapping him on the back. "Let's just pray that when she has the kids she goes back to normal"  
  
No one noticed that Maria had been in the kitchen the whole time listening to it all.  
  
"I don't know. I think Maria might go back but just think of those kids and whom there parents are. Think back to how Michael and Maria were at the age of 6, multiply that by 10 then you get those things growing inside her belly. Jesus, There the figgin spawn of Satan." Alex said rubbing a hand in his hair.  
  
"Excuse me? The spawn of Satan?" Maria screeched from behind them. Alex paled instantly and turned around to see a pissed off 9 month pregnant mother to be. Not a good thing. "So I'm guessing that Michael is Satan which would then make me Satan's very pissed off, hormonal, half alien, bitter EX GIRLFRIEND" she yelled.  
  
Alex gulped seriously worried for his life. "Maria sweetie I didn't mean it, honestly"  
  
Maria all of a sudden lost all traces of anger from her face that was replaced with an innocent smile. She walked over to Alex and patted him on the cheek. "Then you wouldn't mind sleeping outside for the rest of the week with the dogs." With that she walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Dude I pity you really. You know she's serious right?" Kyle said trying to stifle his laugh.  
  
Alex nodded still pale but now shaking. A pissed off Deluca is scary but a pregnant, pissed off Deluca is absolutely frightening.  
  
END FLASHBACK ****************************  
  
Kyle continued to laugh. "He really did spend the rest of the week sleeping out side then spent the next week soaking in a bath filled with camomile lotion. Maria wouldn't let him have the mosquito net so he was eaten alive. It looked like he had the measles."  
  
"Yeah Yuk it up Valenti, Yuk it up." Alex glared at him.  
  
"Now, now boys, Kyle stop it and Alex sweetie you deserved it." Maria said patting him on the shoulder. "Now come on we've been here all day, it's getting late and I want to sleep. Necado, are you sure about taking the kids?" she asked him  
  
"Yeah it's fine I'll see you tomorrow." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.  
  
"Well Kyle and I will head home and you guys will go with Alex to get your stuff. We'll see you in about 20 mins?" she asked  
  
Alex nodded. "Yep, bye Liz"  
  
"Bye guys" she waved as they all headed out. She stopped Maria though. "Are you sure your ok with this?" she asked concern etched on her face  
  
"Well I have to be now. Don't worry I'll be fine. I'm just worried about the kids reactions that's all." Maria told her  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine. I'll come over in the morning for moral support ok?" Liz said opening up the door again  
  
"Ok, bye Liz I'll see you tomorrow." With that Maria went and left Liz worrying if her alien friends would still be alive when she went to visit tomorrow. 


	12. The rooms

CHAPTER 11 (The rooms)  
  
  
  
As Alex and the pod squad drove up to the house Isabel gasped. "You guys live here?" she asked  
  
Alex nodded his head. "Yep, when Maria's designs started getting famous she was raking it in"  
  
"Designs?" Tess asked confused.  
  
Alex walked to the door with the others following close behind. He punched in a code on a panel, which opened the door. Max looked at him strangely. "Maria has security issues, you know cause of the twins, only me and Kyle have the code."  
  
"What about Liz or Necado?" Max asked  
  
"Nope not even them, I mean don't get me wrong, Maria trusts them but she's just worried that something will happen if to many people know. Max nodded in understanding.  
  
Alex then turned to Tess. "And yeah she's a fashion designer. She started out small but then a big movie star passed through here and saw one of her dresses in a shop window, then asked Maria to make her one. She's known all over the world for her work. Her primary choice however is designing gowns and suits for things like award nights for celebrities. She's even been to a few herself."  
  
"Really?" asked Isabel shocked. "What happened to the whole music thing?"  
  
"Well she sang in our band for a while then was approached by a record company. She went and recorded but they ruined her music and she realised that she'd rather just sing for herself than others. She then kind of fell into designing at college, and her teacher said she had a talent for it so she went with it."  
  
"Wow, impressive" said Tess as Alex showed them into the living room where Kyle and Maria were arguing.  
  
"You can't put it there"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I said so"  
  
"Maria"  
  
"Kyle"  
  
"Guy's what's going on?" Alex interrupted the two  
  
"Kyle's being an ass" Kyle glared at Maria.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Alex sighing.  
  
"He wants to put his damn trophy there but it doesn't look right" Maria said pointing to the coffee table  
  
"Well then were do I put it?" Kyle asked  
  
Maria shrugged "In your room" she said sarcastically  
  
Before Kyle could retort Tess cut in. "She's right, it wouldn't go there" Maria smiled satisfied that she had gotten her way while Kyle mumbled about woman who knew nothing and picked up his trophy.  
  
"Ok, Kyle you show them to their rooms while I ring and find out if Necado is still sane." Maria said clapping her hands together.  
  
  
  
  
  
Kyle groaned as he walked up the stairs. The last thing he wanted was for them to stay there after everything that had happened. He just hoped they all would find jobs and move out soon. "Tess and Isabel you guys in here" he pointed to a room with two single beds "And Max and Michael, you guys in here" Kyle showed them a room across the hall.  
  
Tess looked around. "Where's your room?" she asked Kyle. Kyle pointed to the room next to there's.  
  
"Where's Maria's?" Michael asked  
  
Kyle smirked. "Somewhere you'll never be." He walked back down stairs smiling to himself.  
  
Michael rolled his eyes and followed Max into there room. "I somehow just knew he wasn't going to tell me"  
  
Max laughed. "We all knew that. Man can you believe this place? I mean wow. I'm not trying to be mean but I never expected Maria to have a life like this you know? I mean, she's smart yeah but was always the flaky one." Max shook his head in wonder  
  
Michael smiled. "Well that's Maria for you. Full of surprises."  
  
Once all four of them finished unpacking they all headed down stairs. They joined Alex and Kyle in the living room. Maria came in laughing.  
  
"What?" asked Alex  
  
"The twins turned all his shirts pink." Maria smiled  
  
"Already, man they've only been there what? An hour?" Kyle said in amazement  
  
Alex shrugged. "There Maria's kids, did you expect any less?" that earned him a glare from Maria as well as a hard pinch.  
  
"So, what do you two do?" Isabel asked motioning to Alex and Kyle. "I mean we never really talked about what's been going on before."  
  
Alex spoke up when it became apparent Kyle wasn't. "Me and Liz are in college, Liz studying molecular biology and me Music, While Kyle here is a rookie cop."  
  
"You became a cop?" Michael laughed  
  
"Yeah, what of it?" Kyle asked angrily.  
  
Michael put his hands up in mock surrender. "Didn't mean anything by it." Michael then looked to Maria. "Hey can we go somewhere and talk?"  
  
Maria nodded and motioned for him to follow her. Kyle looked at Michael and gave him a warning glare. Michael nodded in understanding.  
  
"So Kyle why a cop?" Tess asked  
  
***********  
  
"So"  
  
"So"  
  
"Is it alright if I ask you a few questions? You know about the twins?" Michael asked  
  
"Go ahead" Maria told him as they sat outside by the pool with there feet hanging in.  
  
"What was there first word?" he asked interested. Maria laughed softly. "What?"  
  
"Dadda. There first word was dadda." Michael looked at her in shock so she explained. "One day I had my photo album out on the table and it was open to a photo of you and me at prom, the twins crawled over and pointed to the picture of you and at the same time said dadda."  
  
"Wow, did you ever mention me to them, I mean before that?"  
  
"Here's the strange thing, no. Not a word, but it's like they just knew. I don't know I can't explain it but they just knew that you were there dadda." Maria smiled  
  
"Have you told them anything about me since then?" Michael asked scared that she hadn't  
  
"Yeah, once. About 7 months ago they asked me where you were."  
  
Michael looked at her. "What did you tell them?"  
  
Maria sighed. "I told them that you had to go away to save people in the stars, and every time they look at them that you would see them and blow them a kiss. I see them go to the window every night, blow a kiss and say good night to you."  
  
Michael had tears in his eyes. "Do you think I'll be a good father?" he asked softly  
  
Maria eyed him carefully. "If you don't leave then yes. I always thought that you would have been a good father."  
  
Michael smiled at her. "Thankyou" They both stared at each other then slowly Michael leaned in and captured his lips with Maria's in a passionate yet gentle kiss. 


	13. The kiss

CHAPTER 12 (The kiss)  
  
  
  
"So that's why I became a cop," Kyle explained to the others.  
  
Alex looked to where Michael and Maria had gone and started laughing hysterically. The other turned to see what was so funny. Michael was standing at the door looking like a drowned rat while Maria was yelling at him. He was soaked from head to toe. They then saw Maria throw a towel at his head then storm inside while Michael stood on the porch looking defeated. He walked inside to find the others laughing at him.  
  
"Michael what in the hell happened?" Max laughed.  
  
Michael groaned and told them.  
  
***5 min before***  
  
Michael brought his lips to Maria's for a tender kiss. Maria was shocked but for some reason didn't want it to end. She hadn't kissed Michael let alone any guy since he left. She felt his tongue graze her teeth awaiting entry. The memory of waking up alone after that magical night before he left flashed in her head and she pulled back suddenly and got up.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" she yelled  
  
Michael looked perplexed and to got up. "Kissing you."  
  
At his comment Maria saw red and pushed him into the pool. When Michael came up for air he looked at her shocked then got out.  
  
"What the hell Maria?"  
  
"Kissing me? Kissing me? You were kissing me?" she screeched. "No, god Michael, I told you this before, you can be apart of our children's life but not mine."  
  
"Why not. Before you broke the kiss it seemed like you enjoyed it." He yelled back.  
  
"That's not the point Michael." Maria screamed as she threw a towel at him  
  
Michael shook his head in frustration. "Well then what the hell is the point?"  
  
"You LEFT ME. That's the point Michael. You hurt me and I'm not going to let you do it again. I can't let you do it again." She sighed  
  
"Maria---" Michael started softly  
  
"No Michael. I can't do this. You can be a father to my children but your nothing to me." With that she left.  
  
***Present***  
  
When Michael finished all but Alex and Kyle looked on with sympathy. "What did you expect?" Alex said  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me. God Michael you hurt her, you really think things are just going to go back to the way they were if you kissed her?" Alex yelled.  
  
"No of course not but---"  
  
Alex interrupted him. "Because you want to know something Michael, things between you and Maria weren't that great to begin with. Quite frankly Michael, you were a world-class jerk to her. You kept hurting her but she let you back in every time. I'm surprised she's even talking to you now. She owes you nothing so if want to get back in her good graces you better start acting like the guy that Maria deserves instead of Michael the bastard you used to be."  
  
Michael watched as Alex stormed out of the room. That was the second time in his life that he had been yelled at by Alex. The first involved Maria as well back when Courtney was around. But Alex was right. If he wanted her back he was going to have to learn to be the kind of guy she deserved and not the guy he used to be.  
  
NEXT DAY  
  
Maria woke up to find Isabel cooking breakfast. "Hi"  
  
"Hi, sleep well?" Isabel asked cheerfully  
  
"Nope." Maria replied. "I didn't know you cooked."  
  
Isabel smiled. "Not many do, but I thought I'd cook breakfast to say thanks for letting us stay here." She put a plate in front if Maria. "Thankyou Maria."  
  
Maria smiled at the girl. "Your welcome" Tess then walked in and sat down to.  
  
"Morning" she said happily.  
  
"Are all aliens happy in the morning?" Maria asked. Isabel and Tess laughed and started eating but stopped at the site of a half asleep Kyle in just boxers walk in and open the carton of milk ready to drink.  
  
"Glass" Maria ordered  
  
Kyle grumbled and lazily reached for one. He suddenly became completely awake at the site of Tess and Isabel at the table. The two started laughing. Kyle looked down at his heart-covered boxers and closed his eyes wishing this moment were a dream. He opened one and saw that it wasn't. He smiled shyly then hurriedly walked out of the room.  
  
Alex walked in watching Kyle run upstairs then catching the girls laughing. "I take it Kyle forgot we have company?"  
  
Maria nodded and Alex chuckled shaking his head. Michael and Max to came into the kitchen and they all ate in silence. Kyle came back into the room dressed accompanied by Liz who had knocked on the door. "Wow" she observed.  
  
Tess looked confused. "What?"  
  
Liz smiled in amazement. "Your all still alive" Maria glared as the others tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
Once everyone finished eating and were dressed they all headed into the living room. Maria went to answer the door when the bell rang.  
  
The next thing any of them saw was Kyle being knocked to the ground with two over energetic 1 and a half year olds crawling on him. "UNKY KYWE" they both screamed. Alex started to back out of the room when he saw this but Joshua had spotted him and the two pounced on him. "UNKY AWIF"  
  
Maria walked in and laughed along with Necado after seeing what hey did. Maria crouched to the ground. "And just how are my two little men?"  
  
The boys stopped their attack and stomped over to their mother. Matthew looked appalled and Joshua had crossed his arms. "Mommy" Matthew stated. Maria looked at her two sons knowing what was coming and tried to stop herself from laughing at their display. "We are big boys not wittle ones." Joshua told her.  
  
Maria sighed in mock remembrance. "Oh I'm sorry, of course you are. How could I forget?"  
  
The boys laughed and hugged their momma. "Siwy mommy" Matthew said and Josh nodded in agreement. Behind then Liz, Tess and Isabel awed at them at how sweet and cute that was while the guys all laughed, all except Michael who stood nervously by the wall. Maria saw him and sighed. It was now or never.  
  
She let go of her sons and walked them over to a couch and sat. "Matty, Joshy" she started knowing she had their full attention.  
  
"What momma?" Matthew asked.  
  
"Well, you know how I told you that daddy had to go away to help the people in the stars but that he would be back soon?"  
  
The boys nodded while everyone shook their heads. 'Only Maria' they all thought with a smile.  
  
"Well, guess what? He came back. Daddy came back" the two looked at her suspiciously.  
  
"Reawy?" asked Joshy.  
  
Maria nodded and turned them around. She pointed to Michael who had sat down on a near by seat. "That's your daddy."  
  
Matthew and Joshy looked at each other then Michael. They turned to Maria who nodded. They then walked over to Michael and both climbed up on his lap. "Dadda?" Joshua question. Michael nodded and smiled. The two boys then hugged him tightly. Michael hugged then back with equal force never wanting to let them go. Matthew withdrew and looked at his father. "You doin to go way gan?"  
  
Michael shook his head. "Nope, I'll never leave you again."  
  
"Pomise?" Joshua asked  
  
Michael nodded. "Promise." The two boys smiled satisfied then snuggled back into their father's embrace. Michael looked over to Maria who had tears in her eyes and mouthed thankyou. Maria nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Momma?" Matty asked from his place o his fathers lap.  
  
"What sweetie?" Maria replied trying not to let her tears spill.  
  
"Are you an dadda dettin maweed?" 


	14. The responce

CHAPTER 13 (The response)  
  
  
  
  
  
Maria glared at Michael from her spot at the table where everyone was eating dinner. Michael was across from her getting his ears talked off by Matty and Josh who had been placed on either side of him. Liz sat to the side of Maria smiling at the situation. Liz knew that Maria still loved Michael and the whole situation with the twins before brought everything up. Michael hadn't taken the smug grin off his face ever since.  
  
***1 hour before***  
  
"Are you and dadda dettin maweed?"  
  
Maria looked at her son in shock. "Ahh, sweetie you see---"  
  
"Well answer the boy Maria. Are we getting married?" Michael interrupted her with a smirk. He knew she wouldn't but he couldn't help hoping.  
  
Maria glared at him. "Sweetie, listen mommy and daddy aren't getting married ok." She told his son hoping he'd drop the issue but being her son he had no intension of doing so.  
  
"Don't you wove dadda?" he asked in a sad voice.  
  
Maria glanced at Michael whose smirk had turned into a hopeful look. She turned back to her son. "Look baby why don't you and your brother go and show daddy some of the pictures you drew" Matty looked at her then smiled and grabbed his brother's hand to get the pictures forgetting about the present topic. Maria sighed in relief.  
  
"Way to change the subject" Alex whispered in Maria's ear. She glared at him then turned when she heard Michael chuckle.  
  
"What?" she demanded  
  
"You love me," he said confidently  
  
"Your delusional" Maria muttered.  
  
"You didn't deny it to our son" Michael pointed out. Maria was about to respond when Liz piped up.  
  
"He's right you know"  
  
Maria threw a cold look her way. "You're supposed to be on my side," she yelled before storming off.  
  
Michael smugly smiled. "She loves me," Even Kyle laughed at that.  
  
***Present***  
  
Michael glanced at Maria who was still glaring at him. He chuckled quietly while listening to his sons talk about their favourite cartoon. When dinner had finished Necado had left to go home, Max had offered to escort Liz home, Isabel and Alex went somewhere to talk aswell as Kyle and Tess leaving Maria alone with Michael and the boys.  
  
While the four where watching the TV the phone rang and Maria got up to answer it. When she came back she had a weird look on her face.  
  
"What?" Michael asked.  
  
"Something happened at work and I need to go in for an hour or so but everyone's gone."  
  
"I'll watch them" Michael said  
  
Maria shook her head. "I don't think---"  
  
Michael cut her off. "Maria, no one is here and besides I am there father. I am capable of taking care of my own kids"  
  
Maria sighed. "I know, it's just, what if something happens"  
  
"Maria, nothing will happen. I'll protect them with my life. Don't you trust me?" Michael asked in a hurt voice.  
  
"Of course I do. But it's my job to worry" she said smiling. "Ok, I should only be gone 2 hours at the latest. Emergency contact numbers are on the fridge and here is my cell phone number, contact if any---"  
  
"Maria stop worrying. I got it now go" Michael laughed at Maria's babbling. "Everything will be fine. Maria sighed and after kissing the boys she left. 20 minutes later the phone rang and Michael sighed before picking up. "Maria there fine" he laughed when she hung up in a huff.  
  
2 hours later Maria walked in the door tired. She swore that the people she hired were incompetent. As she walked into the living room she froze and her heat swelled. Michael was laying on the couch with Joshua sleeping on his legs and Matthew lying on his chest. Maria's eyes watered at the picture perfect moment. They all looked so sweet and innocent. Maria walked over to them and went to pick Matty up when Michael clutched tighter and let out a growl as if to warn away other predators. 'He protects them even in his sleep.' At that moment Maria knew her sons would always be safe with Michael no matter what. She gently shook Michael awake.  
  
"Huh, what?" he asked still half asleep. Maria smiled at him. Michael looked at her through lazy eyes and groggily whispered "Beautiful"  
  
Maris blushed but shook him some more. "Michael wake up, I need to put the kids to bed"  
  
Michael woke up and nodded. "See everything was fine"  
  
"I know." Maria whispered as she lifted Josh into her arms. Both had one boy clutched the there chest as they walked into the boys room. They laid them down and kissed the top of their heads before turning the light off and shutting the door. "Thankyou" Maria said when they were out in the hall.  
  
Michael smiled at her. "No, thank you." He said before walking to his bedroom. Maria too retreated back to her room with thoughts of the one she said she never be involved with again plaguing her dreams.  
  
Over the next month things between the two became less tense and more comfortable. Even Michael and Kyle had started to bond a little, Kyle realised that Michael would never hurt Maria or leave and so he slowly accepted him into their lives. Kyle had even helped Michael think of a plan to get Maria to at least think of them as more than friends. Michael was going to put his plan into action tonight. 


	15. The proposal

CHAPTER 14 (The proposal)  
  
  
  
Maria had no idea what had gotten into her when she accepted Michaels invitation to dinner. Over the past month he had been so sweet and Maria found herself loving him more with each day that came. Michael had approached her that afternoon and asked her if she wanted to go on a date with him and the boy looked so hopeful that Maria just couldn't say no. Not that she wanted to anyway. She was actually really looking forward to it.  
  
She looked into her mirror at herself. She was wearing a black knee length skirt with a slit up the side and a tight burgundy tank top with a v-neck to show off some cleavage. She had her long curly hair held up loosely at the back with a clip and subtle but nice make up. Black high heels completed the look. Once she was satisfied she walked down stairs where Michael was waiting.  
  
Michael shuffled nervously on each foot. Kyle came up and shook his head. "You sure you want to go through with this?"  
  
Michael looked confused. "Yeah why?"  
  
Kyle laughed at the poor man. "Cause you look like you're about to pee your pants."  
  
Michael glared at him but then gasped as he spotted Maria at the end of the stairs. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked. Maria walked over and smiled shyly. "Ready?"  
  
Michael nodded not trusting his vocal cords. Maria giggled and went to kiss her son's good-bye. Kyle had offered to baby-sit with Tess. They waved as they left the house. Michael helped her into the car. Michael smiled. "You look beautiful"  
  
"Thank you" she said quietly. "Where are we going?" she asked  
  
Michael winked at her then pulled onto the road. "It's a surprise."  
  
Maria rolled her eyes and glanced at his profile. Maria thought she had never seen him look so sexy before. He was wearing black slacks with a black button up shirt and a black dinner jacket. He had his spikes combed back making his face look even more handsome.  
  
When they stopped Michael got out to open the door for her. Maria got out and looked around. "Ah, Michael where are we?"  
  
"In the desert"  
  
Maria rolled her eyes. "I know this but why?"  
  
"Well walk with me and I'll show you."  
  
They walked up to the top of a rock formation onto a flat surface over looking the desert where Maria stood speechless. "Well?" Michael asked nervously.  
  
Maria looked at the picnic he had set up. There were wine glasses with a bottle of coke, cause the aliens couldn't drink alcohol; cutlery and plates were also set up with a picnic basket at the side. Maria looked at him and smiled. "It's beautiful."  
  
Michael smiled in relief. He sat her down on the blanket were he opened the basket and placed different kinds of Italian food on the blanket. Maria looked at him confused.  
  
Michael shrugged. "We didn't get to eat it last time I made it," he explained.  
  
Maria smiled at the memory of that night. However bad the next morning turned out, that night had been one of the best in her life. They ate in comfortable silence. Once finished Michael laid down with Maria on his chest looking at the stars.  
  
"Thankyou Michael, this night was perfect."  
  
"It's not over yet," Michael told her quietly.  
  
Maria lifted her head. "What do you mean?" Michael got up and started to pace. Maria sat looking confused. "Michael?"  
  
Michael stopped pacing and kneeled down next to her. "Maria, this past few months have been the best of my life. I never thought my life would ever turn out this great. I have my friends, I have my children, but there's one thing missing and I want to rectify that tonight. Maria, I know that I have hurt you badly in the past and you have no idea how sorry I truly am. But I promise to never hurt you or our children again. Ever. I would die to protect you and I promise to love you forever. Maria I love you." He pulled a ring out of his pocket and lifted Maria's hand. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Tears sprung in Maria's eyes. She knew he meant every word he said. But still, he had hurt her deeply, but she did love him. She looked at the ring then into Michael's eyes and saw all the love in the world he had for her. With her decision made she answered him.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Yes?" Michael asked thinking he heard wrong.  
  
Maria smiled and laughed. "Yes"  
  
Michael smiled and hugged her tightly. He put the ring on her finger. "God Michael it's beautiful."  
  
"Like you. I love you Maria"  
  
"I love you too Michael."  
  
"If I kiss you will you dump your drink on my head?" Michael asked remembering what happened last time he kissed her.  
  
Maria shook her head. "If you don't kiss me I will."  
  
Michael laughed and crashed her lips to his. His tongue grazed her teeth and she opened her mouth moaning into his. Michael pulled away and looked deeply into her eyes. "Can I make love to you?"  
  
Maria nodded. "Yes" she whispered before Michael leaned her down onto the blanket and proceeded to do just that. 


	16. The wedding

CHAPTER 15 (The wedding)  
  
***6 months later***  
  
'Oh my god oh my god oh my god' "Tess I can't do this" Maria said nervously pacing her room. Tess looked at Maria and rolled her eyes. The poor girl had been saying that for the last half hour before calming herself down and convincing herself this was the right thing. It had been a never-ending circle of panic, calm, panic. "Ok, I need to calm down" Maria said while sitting down. "I mean I know he loves me and I love him so it's the right thing to do. Yeah it will be perfect." Maria got up and looked at herself in the mirror. "Oh god Tess I can't do this."  
  
Tess sighed. "Look Maria stop, I can't stand this anymore. You and Michael are perfect for each other all right. No one can even come close to what you and Michael have, not even Max and Liz so stop pacing and stressing yourself out, let me do the finishing touches on your makeup and let's go get you married."  
  
Maria looked at the girl in front of her. "Your right, but what if----"  
  
"Maria" Tess said sternly. Maria nodded and sat down so Tess could finish. Isabel and Liz walked in at that moment.  
  
"Everything well?" Liz asked  
  
"Yep" Tess answered simply. Since they had gotten back Liz still hadn't been very comfortable around Tess who was now happy with Kyle. Liz just couldn't get over everything that had happened, but she was trying.  
  
Isabel looked at Maria with tears in her eyes. "Oh my god Ria, you look beautiful." With that the bridesmaid promptly burst into tears.  
  
Liz ran over to calm the girl. "Hormones" she muttered and the other two laughed. Isabel was 5 months pregnant and very hormonal. Alex was at times scared for his life. Even though she was nowhere near as bad as Maria when she was pregnant, Isabel could still be scary. Those two had eloped 4 months ago then when they got back Izzy told him he was going to be a father. After the initial fainting and panic he calmed down and was actually really happy. He couldn't wait to be a father.  
  
Max and Liz are engaged but wanted to wait a year or so before marriage or kids. They just want to finish college first. Liz a scientist and Max a doctor. Isabel is at college studying to be a teacher and Alex now works in a software company.  
  
Kyle and Tess are still in the dating phase. It took a while before Kyle actually worked up the guts to ask Tess out but when he eventually did he never looked back. Maria and Michael had a bet on how long it was going to be before Tess got pregnant. Those two were just about as bad as them when it came to sex. Tess is now a hairdresser and Kyle is still a rookie cop along with Michael of all people. When Michael had told them he wanted to be a cop they all laughed and thought it was a joke. But then they all learnt he was serious and laughed some more. Kyle managed to get Michael to surpass all the training stuff and was now a rookie cop. Both were up for deputy next month.  
  
***At the alter***  
  
"So, you nervous?" asked Kyle  
  
"Nope" answered Michael.  
  
Kyle nodded his head. "Cool"  
  
***Back in the other room***  
  
"All right ladies it's show time" Necado said walking into the room. He stopped at the site of Maria. "My god, your beautiful." He said  
  
Maria blushed and hugged him. "Thankyou" She had asked him to walk her down the isle. After the shock he had said yes and actually let a tear slip. He had become the most proud 'father' that day. Liz was Maria's maid of honour and Kyle was Michael's best man, which shocked everyone, but Michael had said it was because Kyle had helped him to get Maria back.  
  
All girls had walked out of the room and into the waiting area. When a gentle tune began Liz, Tess and Isabel all started walking down the isle. When they had reached the end the wedding march had started.  
  
"Kyle" Michael whispered  
  
"What" he whispered back still looking at how good Tess looked in her dress.  
  
"I change my mind" Michael whispered still now twitching.  
  
"Change your mind about what?" Kyle asked still whispering  
  
"About being nervous"  
  
Kyle shook his head and gave a small laugh. "You'll be fine man"  
  
"But what if she bails?" Michael asked  
  
"Shouldn't we have gone through this before the wedding started?" Kyle shook his head  
  
"I wasn't nervous then," Michael stated in a whisper  
  
"Dude, don't worry, she's not gonna bail. She wants to marry you as much as you want to marry her ok?"  
  
Michael nodded his head and stood up straighter. His lost his breath when Maria came into focus.  
  
"You ready?" Necado asked softly  
  
Maria smiled "As ready as I'll ever be" She looked over to where Michael stood. He was beautiful. He was wearing a black tuxedo with a white shirt and his hair gelled back.  
  
Michael managed to remember how to breathe when Kyle nudged him. "Breathe man"  
  
Michael nodded then continued to stare at Maria as she walked down. She was wearing an off white gown that flowed to the ground. It was an off the shoulder dress that had small diamonds encrusted into it making the dress sparkle in the light. Michael couldn't think of a time when he had seen her look more beautiful.  
  
As she reached the alter Necado kissed her cheek then shook Michael's hand and whispered "Take care of her or you're a dead man" Michael nodded and Necado went to it next to the twins and Maria's mother in the front row.  
  
Michael took Maria's hand in his and the ceremony began. "We are gathered her today---"  
  
30 minutes later and the ceremony was nearly over. "I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride."  
  
Michael moved his hand around Maria's waist and brought her closer to him. He rested their foreheads together. "Mrs Guerin"  
  
She smiled. "Mr Guerin" she then put her hands around his neck and pulled him in for a passionate first kiss as husband and wife. Everyone cheered while Maria's mother and Isabel had started to cry, Alex and Jim trying to calm them down. Matthew and Joshua were making 'yucky' faces at there parents display.  
  
When they had broke apart Maria looked deeply into Michael's eyes. "I love you Michael"  
  
Michael smiled "I love you too Maria, so much"  
  
Maria hugged him and whispered in his ear "Michael"  
  
"Mmmm"  
  
"I'm pregnant"  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
